Protein phosphorylation is a ubiquitous mechanism that helps regulate most cellular processes including growth, differentiation, plasticity, and memory. Additionally, alterations in the regulation of phosphorylation are implicated in the etiology of many human diseases. The goal of the application is to build the Phosphosite Database (PSDB), a curated database dedicated to aggregating important information about in vivo protein phosphorylation sites (phosphosites) in human and mouse proteins. It will provide the user with curated information about phosphosites, including sequence, structure and regulatory mechanisms. This application describes the methods that will be used to develop and deploy the database, the strategy for rapidly populating it with information useful to the bench researcher as well as the bioinformatician, and lastly proposes to develop software that supports sequence mining and modeling of phosphorylation cascades. [unreadable] [unreadable] Commercialization Plans. [unreadable] The commercialization plan for PSDB includes: 1) public access to all data published prior to a six month period. Since there is no other systematic resource of this type, the information in PSDB should be of significant value to many scientists in the field; 2) limited access to up-to-date public information about particular phosphosites will be available to customers of CST antibodies and other products; 3) full access to up-to-date public information about all PSDB phosphosites will be available to standard subscribers to the PSDB; and 4) full access to up-to-date public information and proprietary information contained in PSDB will be available to premier subscribers to the PSDB. [unreadable] [unreadable]